Once More With Feeling
by GypsysGift
Summary: On his way to California, Sweet took a wrong turn and ended up in Konoha. Ninja's being forced to sing what they really think is bound to result in chaos, but in the midst of all the chaos, who knows, maybe some problems could be finally resolved
1. Prologue  Wrong Turn Out Of Hell

**So I rewatched Once more with feeling again last night and suddenly thought 'How funny would it be if this happened in Konoha?" and I'm not planning on updating anything serious until tomorrow so I thought I'd write the first chapter of this instead. So basically, Sweet ends up in Konoha, not California, and chaos ensues. Here's the first chapter!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Buffy or Naruto, I don't even own Sasuke (though I do in my dreams) if I did, things would be different, MUCH different, different as in certain people would never have left *****cough cough, Oz and Sasuke* so no need to sue me ok? **

**Prologue**

**A Wrong Turn Coming Out Of Hell**

The sun was beginning to set over the treetops as the sleek, jet black limousine pulled over on the side of the road. "Are we in Sunnydale already?" asked the passenger in the very back seat in a deep, nasal voice. Peering out of the tinted window at the weather-beaten dirt road, he raised his eyebrows. "Sure doesn't look like much."

In the front seat two of his many doll-faced minions glanced uneasily at each other. "Well, the thing is master," began the minion sitting in the drivers seat. "We aren't stopping because we're in Sunnydale, we're stopping because we seem to have – momentarily forgotten the exact location of the exact place we're in."

Stroking one finger over his oddly stiff goatee, Sweet took a deep breath. "So what you're saying is – we're lost?"

Glancing once more at his companion who was trying to look as busy as possible by punching random buttons on the Sat Nav, the driving minion nodded.

"Yeah we're lost."

The demon in the back of the car leant back against the ridiculously expensive bright red Italian leather upholstery of his seat, covering his face with his equally red hands. "Remind me," he said to nobody in particular. "Why I decided to _drive _to the Hellmouth instead of just doing what most demons do and _teleport_?"

"Because you got the car for your Birthday and _insisted _on driving to California even though we told you over and over again that driving from a Hell Dimension to America just doesn't make sense given the current Economic Climate, especially since you're making us pay for fuel out of our wages – I mean come on what's up with that? I mean just because you're a demon lord and all that doesn't mean you have to be _mean_!"

The car suddenly went very, _very_ quiet as Sweet removed his hands from his eyes to glare venomously at the minion responsible for that last little outburst. "Well thank-you…" he paused briefly to glance at the name tag on front of his underlings uniform. "Ed. For that charming little speech you just made there. "Even as the words left his mouth the back of Ed's head began smoking ominously as his feet started to tap dance against his will. Sweet smirked as the minions sitting on either side of him leapt to attention and reached under the seats for the fire extinguishers they made a habit of taking everywhere with them.

"So," he said to the two lead minions sitting in the front of the car. "Where are we?"

"We're in the land of fire."

Everybody in the car turned to stare at Brad, the youngest and dumbest of Sweet's twenty-six minions. "H-how do you work that out?" asked the minion sitting next to him. Brad grinned and pointed out of the window at a sign exactly two centimeters in front of the car which read.

Welcome to The Land of Fire

Population – we're never quite sure as people do tend to keep dying

Please Drive Carefully.

The minion in the drivers seat who now had a road map across his lap, rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Oh. Whoops." Sweet rolled his eyes and reached into one of his tuxedo pockets for an aspirin. "Whilst you're on the internet," he growled poking the minion in front of him, who had for the past hour and a half been reading a series of M rated fanfiction's that most vampires wouldn't touch with a ten meter stake. "You can get onto Google Maps and find out where the hell we are."

"Er- master," said the minion sitting in the front with the GPS. "It appears the Land of Fire is in Japan – or at least a dimension _like_ Japan anyway." Sweet's eyes widened. "Someone – anyone – _please _tell me that we're talking Japan as in Japan Iowa and not Japan as in you know – the _other_ side of the planet from California."

"There's a Japan in Iowa?" asked Ed, who'd finally been extinguished and was now looking rather worse for wear.

"No." Said Brad. "But I think there's one in Cleveland."

Everybody groaned.

Sweet wished desperately that he had something stronger than paracetamol in his pocket. "You know what, let's just get out of here. I'm sure we just missed a turning on our way out of Hell."

Relieved he wasn't going to be incinerated anytime soon, the driver turned the key in the ignition. Nothing happened. He tried again. And again. And again. And again.

"Now what's wrong?" Sweet snarled. The driver leaned forward to rest his ginormous head on the steering wheel. This time there was no escape, knowing his master he'd probably be nothing but ashes within seconds. "We're out of Gas"

"We're out of gas?"

"Yes master." The minion squeaked.

Sweet swore explosively.

"But there is a town about two minutes from here which probably has a gas station."

Sweet turned to the minion with the laptop. "Oh? And what is this town?"

"Konohagakure," the minion said, grimacing at the unfamiliar Japanese pronunciation.

"Excuse Me?"

The minion clicked on the town, details about it's inhabitants and attractions suddenly filling the screen. "It means – village hidden in the leaves, in English."

Sweet raised his eyebrows. "And what's there I wonder?"

"By the looks of it it's the base for over a hundred ninja – oh and look there's ten different places to get ramen!"

Sweet stared at the Welcome to the Land of Fire sign, an idea forming in his brain. "Ninja's eh?" he said under his breath before suddenly opening his door and swinging himself out of the car. "Well that could be entertaining. Never did like California anyway, too many vampires." He raised his crimson face to the sky, the prospect of being allowed to do as he wished instead of obeying his summons filling his mind with excitement. "Konoha here I come."

**Was it any good? Was it awful? Let me know, they make me smile : ) Well the bad ones make me cry, but the good ones make me smile… **


	2. Going Through The Motions

**Ok, I will warn you now…. I made every effort possible to make this a normal, regular Naruto fic. I mean, I knew it was going to be slightly AU, but I wanted to be nice to you lovely people who decided to read and review this already slightly weird story, and make it slightly more orthodox. I failed. Miserably. For that, I am sorry. If you want my reasons, feel free to PM me… but if after reading this you decide you hate my guts…. Don't read the rest of it… For those who like it and liked the last chapter, thanks very much and enjoy the rest! **

**Disclaimer – I'm sitting on my couch watching the West Wing. Therefore I think it's safe to say I'm not Joss Whedon or Masashi Kishimoto. And seeing as they're the ones who own Naruto and Buffy, I think we can all assume that I don't… **

**N/B I had to change some of the words to the songs. Hinata is many, many things. Buffy the ass-kicking super awesome vampire slayer ain't one of them. So I changed some of the words. I'll be doing it to other songs too! I'm sorry! **

The Konoha twelve (Well eleven plus Sai) were all gathered outside Ichi Raku ramen store as the sun began to set, laughing and cheering and giggling hysterically. It was the start of their two week leave from missions, the first any of them had had in over six months. Amidst the idle chattering, the swapping of stories and the laughter about the ramen stains all over Naruto's jumpsuit, nobody had noticed yet that not everybody was having a good time.

Hinata Hyuuga sighed and took another sip from her glass of water. She was the only one out of the twelve people there who wasn't overly ecstatic about the leave. In her mind, everybody else had earned their leave, they were tired and stressed after months and months of hunting down Akatsuki members and saving random villages from Sound Ninja – whereas all Hinata had done was follow Shino and Kiba around and buy bags of special Nin-dog kibble for Akamaru.

Sure, she'd tried helping out with the trickier parts of the missions, but every time she was faced with something tricky, she became – well, similar to Sakura on a good day. She knew what she was capable of, she knew that by all rights she should be more than capable of taking out an Akatsuki or two, but she couldn't. Which is why she didn't belong at this little party.

Taking a deep breath, she took a look around her. There were eleven brilliant, incredible people surrounding her. They were the best of the best, almost unbeatable in a fight, Hinata would have given her life for any one of them. She just hadn't worked out how yet.

Shivering, she covered her eyes with her hands. Never before had she felt so – lost. It freaked her out a little bit that she could suddenly feel so lonely surrounded by eleven of her best friends. She stood up, pushing her chair back violently, ignoring the startled looks of the others around her. Quietly she headed away from the shop, pausing only to whisper where she was going to Neji, shaking her head slowly when her cousin offered to walk her home.

Her mind buzzing, she shivered and pulled her jacket tighter around her. She was just tired, she told herself. That was all. A lot had happened to them in the last six months, that must be why she was feeling so odd. Of course she was useful, her team-mates had told her often enough. She was tired, just tired.

But she wasn't just tired. She knew that really. The sick sensation in the pit of her stomach was telling her that more clearly than anything else.

_Every Single Night The Same Arrangement,_

_I Go Out And Fight The Fight, _

_But Still I always feel this strange estrangement,_

_Nothing here is real, nothing here is right. _

Hinata muttered the words under her breath, but as she said them, she felt the strangest satisfaction. It felt good somehow, just to say what she was thinking instead of just keeping it inside her head. She wondered absently if this was how Naruto felt every time he opened his mouth.

_I've been making shows of trading blows_

_But Everybody Knows,_

_I'm just Going Through The Motions,_

_Trying To Find My Place, _

_Keep Feeling Like I'm Falling From Grace. _

_I was always brave and kinda righteous, _

_Still I Find I'm Wavering, _

_I'll Give It All I Have But You'll Find This Fight,_

_Just Doesn't Mean A Thing,_

_I Don't Have That Swing,_

_So Thanks For Noticing. _

She practically snarled the last few lines, thinking absent-mindedly of Ino and Sakura who had both tried and failed to try and help her out with her training and had never quite stopped teasing her remorselessly over it.

_The Others Do Pretty Well,_

_With Fiends From Hell, _

_But Lately I Can Tell,_

_I'm Just Going Through The Motions, _

_Faking It Somehow, _

_Someone Show Me How To Fix This Mess, _

_Right Now?_

She sighed as she neared her house, unaware that her song was slowly beginning to get louder and louder.

_Will I Stay This Way Forever?_

_Sleepwalk Through My Life's Endeavour, _

_How Can I Live Like This, _

_Does it Get Better? _

'_Cost I Don't Wanna Be… _

_Going Through The Motions, _

_Losing All My Drive_

_I Can't Even See,_

_If This Is Really Me?_

_And I Just Wanna Be…_

_Alive _

Suddenly the satisfaction and relief she'd been feeling faded. She stopped dead in her tracks, confusing creasing her face. "Hold on?" She said to the empty air in front of her. "Why the hell am I singing?"

**So was it any good? Was it awful? Did my pathetic attempts to Naruto-ise the songs work? Or was it an epic fail? Either way, let me know in a review! They make me smile like an idiot! **


	3. I've got a theory

**Hi… I'm back… You can ignore the rumors abounding that I'm dead, because I'm quite clearly not anymore : ) I'm sorry I missed the promised Xmas upload, my silly computer went caput so I haven't been able to use it for a few weeks… on the bright side, I'm thinking of doing an absolute mahoosive upload to celebrate my fanfiction one year anniversary, in February, which maybe makes things better?**

**Anywayz… I finally updated this which certain people have been bugging me to do for now… Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or buffy, trust me, If I did, they'd be called Sasuke and Oz respectively… : )**

Dawn broke early over Konoha, sending rays of light to every corner of the village, illuminating the faces of over fifty ninja who hadn't gotten so much as a wink of sleep the night before, though the reason wasn't something anyone was willing to talk about.

The Konoha eleven, plus Kakashi, Sai and Gaara, who was on a diplomatic visit from the Sand and had managed to escape the responsibilities of being Kazekage for a few hours to join them, were all sat on the bridge just outside of Konoha, eating breakfast, and making awkward small talk with each other. No-one could quite put their finger on it, but something was very, very wrong. Eventually, however, Naruto couldn't wait any longer.

"So." He began, and everyone jumped and looked up at him, they'd all been so lost in their own thoughts they'd almost forgotten he was there. "I don't suppose anybody else –," he looked around furtively, "spontaneously started – _singing _last night did they?"

Everyone stared at him, as wide-eyed and shocked as if he'd just said he was pregnant. Then slowly, with a tiny embarrassed smirk, Lee raised his hand. "I did."

"Me too," agreed Sakura, who was clearly relieved not to have to be the first one to have to admit.

"Same," said Kakashi. The shock of hearing him not only admitting to having sung – but admitting it of his own free will – seemed to snap everyone out of their trance. Eventually, it was agreed. Everyone. Every single one of them, had spent the last night singing about – something or other.

"For me it was Taijutsu," reminisced Lee. "I was practicing in the Dojo, and there was this one move I could not master, and then suddenly – I was singing about it, it was amazing!"

"It was shogi for me." Muttered Shikamaru. "I was playing Asuma – sensei and then suddenly I just sang my entire strategy out loud in front of him."

"That's embarrassing," murmured Tenten, though it was hard for Shikamaru to take her seriously what with the sheer amount of explosive sniggers erupting from her mouth.

"Actually it was more annoying than anything else. It was the first time he's every beaten me."

"What did you sing about Hinata?"

Everyone stopped what they were saying and turned to stare at the Kunoichi, who was staring at Naruto, a dark blush spreading across her pale skin.

"I- err, nothing in particular,"

"You didn't sing?"

"No, Naruto, I sang – just not about anything important like Taijutsu or shogi."

"If no-one minds," interrupted Kakashi, fixing each of the shinobi with a steely glare. "I think it might be more important than to – you know, identify what on earth is going on – unless of course you guys have another idea?"

Sakura cleared her throat and surveyed everybody with a superior gaze. "Well clearly, it must be some kind of Genjutsu to try and mess with our heads – unless, unless, maybe I'm wrong?" She directed this last at Kakashi, her confidence seeming to shrivel up and die as Kakashi shook his head, clearly disagreeing. "What do you think it is Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi took a deep breath. "I've got a theory," he said, before a look of grim resignation spread across his face as his mouth seemed to open up, unbidden, and he began to sing:

_I've got a theory, _

_It's an Akatuski,_

_A dancing Akatsuki,_

_No something isn't right there. _

Before she could stop herself, Sakura had joined in.

_I've got a theory, _

_Some Gennin's dreamin'_

_And we're all stuck inside his really creepy nightmare._

Lee didn't even seem reluctant to join in, a smile was tattooed across his face as he sang:

_I've got a theory we should work this out….._

In the end it was all anyone could do, _not_ to join in.

_It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about? _

Lee leapt to his feet – a wild look of excitement spreading through his round, determined eyes.

_It could be sand ninja, An evil sand ninja! _

One evil glare from Gaara was all it took to kill his excitement, and he began to speed up, rapidly shuffling out of the other ninja's reach.

_Which is ridiculous, _

_Because Gaara stopped being evil,_

_And he's saved my life,_

_Quite a few times,_

_And I'll just go and hide now... _

_I've got a theory - it's Gai sensei... _

Everyone turned to stare at Tenten as she trilled this last. The look of absolute conviction on her face confused everyone out of trying to argue with her as she continued.

_Gai sensei's not as nice as all the other sensei's,_

_He wears that jumpsuit, _

_Is there anything else to say?_

_And come on people really,_

_Who else would cast a musical,_

_Jutsu? _

_Gai sensei, Gai sensei - it's Gai sensei _

_Or maybe Sasuke? _

She added hastily as she met the horrifically puzzled gazes of her fellow shinobi. Sighing, Naruto got to his feet. There were pale shadows like bruises under his round blue eyes which did nothing to improve his current physical appearance, marred by a huge scratch across his forehead.

_I've got a theory - it doesn't matter..._

_What can't we face if we're together?_

_What's in this place that we can't weather,_

_Invasion - we've all been there,_

_Most of us survived, why should we care?_

_What can't we do if we get in it?_

_We'll work it through within the minute,_

_We have to try,_

_We'll pay the price,_

_It's do or die,_

_Hey I've died - well never but that doesn't rhyme! _

_What can't we face if we're together,_

_There's nothing here we couldn't weather,_

_There's nothing we can't face – _

Everyone smiled and joined in with him as he looked around the group, everyone except Tenten who trilled sadly at the end:

_Except Gai sensei._

**Whilst I know I have no talent for Crack whatsoever, and writing song lyrics even less, I hope you enjoyed it anyway, even if you didn't, how about pressing that little button that says review and letting me know? : )**


End file.
